The Way to Get a Man
by hakusho14
Summary: ShikaSaku SakuShika pairing, Detective Nara accidentally got his current crush & secretary Sakura dragged into a Cannibalistic murder investigation that has only been recently discovered Ino, their only hot lead can they catch the killer before its to la
1. The way to get a man

Stew

**The Way to Get a Man **

He watched her; silently he stood in a shadowed corner not far from the wooden table she was tied to. Hearing her moan in confusion as the drug he used wore off, he felt half his face brake into what most would call a sadistic smile; showing off his abnormally sharp teeth, while the other stayed in place though looking slightly irritated from the wait.

Reaching out an arm he pulled a switch; causing several hanging lights to suddenly turn on, successfully banishing the room from darkness.

When she caught sight of him she started to scream, her cry's were music to his ears, honey eyes flashed in excitement as he slowly made his way over to where she was bound.

Once his destination reached, he sharply slammed a hand down against the table where her head was bound; while leaning his face down so his lips were only inches from hers. Breathe mingling together, her eyes wide in fear, his half slit in ecstasy. "Ino, you have no idea what you do to me" he whispered softly against her lips. He got no reply. Realizing this he suddenly ripped his body from hers. Glaring at her in anger; he started to brutally scream at the top of his lungs "You really don't have a clue do you!? You dumb bitch!"

Ripping off his cloak; clad in only a black mesh shirt and matching training pants he mounted her. Gasping in surprise as salty tears rolled down her face Ino quickly realized the rather large bulge in his pants definitely wasn't from excess fabric, looking up at him her eyes widened even further when she saw the gleam of light bounce off the needle in his hand; wincing in pain when he roughly jabbed it into her arm, she quickly faded into ecstasy due to the drugs effect. When she felt his tongue sliding up her arm to lick away the blood she felt her heat start to build up in her lower regions and she began to squirm against her bindings in anticipation, her wet liquids starting to slide down her thighs.

"Zetsu" she groaned, hips buckling against his as her eyes rolled back. His tongue done making its slow path up her arm, he moved on to her neck nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving love bites in his wake. "You taste soo good" he bit out between kisses. Hands sliding up her shirt, they soon came to their destination; he teased her, lightly brushing the tip of her nipples massaging over her already sensitive skin at the base. "Say my name, moan it like you did before, yah Ino beg me for this."

"ZET-SU. Zetsu please! Take me, take me hard" she wailed once again fighting at her bindings.

He slowly slid down, taking out a kunai he quickly cut her shirt from her body soon after doing the same with her skirt, as he softly fingered her panty line he quickly decided that he wasn't done playing with her yet.

Sliding one finger into her moist pussy he started to pump, slowly at first, and then inserting a second finger, he sped up the pace; her hips meeting his fingers thrust for thrust. Deciding he wanted a taste, he removed his fingers, thoroughly enjoying her mew of disappointment.

Licking his fingers one by one he went up to her lips and kissed her; long and hard enjoying the mix of her spicy mouth and her sweet juices. Not breaking the kiss he removed both his pants and boxers and in one sharp thrust; he broke into her. Ino gasped in both pain and surprise. Letting her adjust to his size he impatiently waited. Her slow throaty grown showed him that she was ready to continue, and with new found invigoration he drove his painfully hard cock into her soft pussy intent to give his new lover the night of her life. Digging his hands into Ino's hair as she arched her back, her chest lightly brushed his; leaving a path of pleasure everywhere her erect nipples touched. Gradually speeding up his pace Ino met him strde for stride, there breaths soon became shallow gasps. Only minutes later they both cried out their release; fluids staining both there thighs, moaning each others names into the emptiness of the room around them. Falling asleep he buried his face into the crook of her neck, arms holding her tight, fully looking forward to what lies in store for tomorrow, he briefly looked at her enchanting face as she fell into slumber

**Leather straps still digging into her wrists.**

--**Dismemberment**--

Honey golden eyes slowly began to open to face a new day. Wincing at the bright lighting of the room Zetsu maneuvered his rough multi colored chin so that it was resting looking up at the woman he had robbed of almost everything only the day before. Sparing a glance to her beautiful sleeping face, he quickly refocused his view to the soft skin of her stomach; his long tongue darted out of his mouth and made a slow trail of saliva up to her exposed breasts. _'God she's absolutely delicious'_ he thought with a twisted smile. "_**I can't wait to slit you open and eat you from the inside out**_" he said slowly; pure malice coating his every word, and for once both of his sides in unison.

Slowly maneuvering himself off of the sleeping girl; he winced when his back gave a crack from his choice of sleeping position. Turning to face the wall directly opposite to the door, his eyes flashed with excitement when they caught slight of the gigantic oak wardrobe that covered the entire length of the wall. Stalking slowly towards the wardrobe; his bare feet made no sound as they drifted across the cool concrete floor.

Reaching the wardrobe in normal procedure his hands started to form different signs that would release the seal he had placed on the wardrobe in order to protect its special contents, when his hands formed the last out of many seals he softly murmured "kai" and his hands immediately broke from their position and went for both the lock and handle. Flicking the flimsy lock open with his left hand, his right quickly made work of the knob.

Silently swinging the door open; a malicious smile broke his face when he laid eyes on the contents. Inside the wardrobe was like looking into a mad doctor's hideaway; hundreds of weapons and tools of all different kinds, littered the walls and drawers inside of the large disturbing closet, and now all Zetsu needed was to choose what one to use first.

Ino woke with a start when she felt the flash of pain throughout her abdomen, quickly looking down with intent of finding the source of her pain; she screamed in panic at the sight that met her eyes. Chunks of skin were pealed back and held in place with metal clips exposing her ribs and organs to the world, blood oozed down her sides from the held back skin, she could see her lungs expanding at the fast rate she was breathing, she could hear and see the fast beat her heart was thumping. Hazy eyes looking around the room for sign of whom had done this to her; her eyes widened as a shadow shifted across the room, mind now in a full fledged panic she began to scream hysterically tears rolling down her face as the sadistic plant creature stalked from the shadows

**Towards her weakened exposed form.**

**--****Stew****?--**

As the tears rolled down her flushed cheeks Zetsu watched as her now wild eyes desperately looked for a way out. Her thrashing was only making her loose blood faster, _good, good, less time to wait for the blood to leave her corpse._ A sick smile forming at his lips on his way to the table he scooped up a club, if she was alive while he started to drain the blood from her body the meat will be fresher and with her heart still pumping if he broke a few main arteries he would just get to eat sooner. Once Zetsu reached the table Ino started to scream, a quick blow to the head stopped that. Carefully observing the now slow beat of her heart he smiled,_ we'll eat that last, shes ours, only ours. Forever._

Wheeling the medical table over to the butchers hooks he took out a kunai, with the precision of a surgeon he cut the common carotid, radial, and femoral arteries his cuts were light but strong trying to cause the least amount of pain to his pet as possible, _licking his lips he observed her hanging off of the hook like a freshly slaughtered cattle, blood dripping around her breasts, coating her nipples and thighs,_ with a smile across his face, the last thought that passed his mind as he went to start boiling the water was that

**She'll bleed out with in half an hour.**

_Hello to all I just wanted to inform you that I am considering making this a story, it would involve Zetsu really being a serial killer and ino another victom, with Shikamaru as the lead detective who falls for Sakura (her character can be changed) sorry I don't write Temari though :P)_

_But yes if you think it's a good start plz message me and ill get right on it :P its summer so I will be updating a lot yay!_


	2. Birthday Surprise

Zetsu smiled down at the final touch to his little package

Zetsu smiled down at the final touch to his little package. It had to be perfect after all, birthdays were supposed to be perfect and he wanted nothing other than that for his little play mate.

Walking up to the front desk he flashed his ID, fake obviously towards the guard, isn't it amazing what you can do with a couple bucks in this town? His "borrowed" sneakers scuffed across the granite tiling, almost as a reminder to dump the uniform he stole from the post office as soon as he left the building.

Playing his part well, he smiled as he reached the front desk, "Package for a Detective Nara" he said his voice pulling off the bored overworked delivery boy well.

The young receptionist was, unique for starters; she had her black hair up in two buns with blue curls fanning out around the sides, and her bangs were also tipped with blue. Her makeup was very…out there, with electric purple eye shadow and deep blue mascara. She was dressed rather professionally for her obviously extravagant style, in a navy blue and purple dress suit he stole a glance at her name tag, 'Tenten' was currently signaling for him to wait a moment as she finished up a call. Patiently he waited, becoming absorbed in the chattering rush going on around him, the clicking and sliding of pens, and the almost overwhelming smell of coffee being brought in from the shop down two blocks, the click of the phone coming to rest in its cradle served as his warning to get back into character "For Nara you say?" he gave a nod, "Yea, a Mr. Detective Nara Shikamaru it says," she gave a sweet smile, "Alright, where do I need to sign?" Zetsu put an 'X' on both the lines she 'needed' to sign and accepted back the clipboard with a slight smile and gave her the package, "this one was marked rush so make sure he gets it ASAP!" he called out with a wave heading towards the exit.

Reaching the glass doors without a problem he walked out onto the busy New York streets only to disappear into the crowd with a final thought of '_absolutely__ flawless.'_

--o--

Sakura sighed contently as she took a sip of her peppermint mocha, heaven was all she could describe the flavor as she savored the relaxing part of her day. She couldn't even remember why she took up Shikamaru's offer to work part time as his secretary, even though she still ran a whole sector of a hospital. 'Oh well, at least it's easy,' she thought rolling her eyes 'all I have to do is organize, get coffee and answer his calls' and the pays pretty good for just organizing his mess. Giving her luck, right then the phone decided to ring, giving it a blunt glare for interrupting her coffee time she snatched it up with as much force as you could while answering a phone. "Detective Shikamaru's office, how can I help you" she spoke into the receiver, sugar coating it as much as possible. "Hey Sakura its Tenten, Naras got a package here and its on rush, I would run it up to you but my phones ringing off the hook, would you mind coming down to get it?" Sakura gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't the head of police again nagging her about the answers that Shika doesn't have on the latest case file for the 'Slice' serial killings, or so the papers and the rest of the police deemed him.

Rolling her chair away from her desk she grabbed her mocha and made for the elevator, stepping out into the foyer she gave a bit of a shiver, she forgot that the heaters were busted on the lower levels 'note to self, bring coat next time' walking up to Tenten's desk she smiled and gave a half wave, feeling sorry for her best friend seeing all the flashing 'on hold' lights. Tenten waved back and pointed to a brown wrapped package balancing on a tower of folders near the edge of her desk. Sakura grabbed the package and mouthed a thank you heading back towards the elevator, eager to get away from this cold. Once in the elevator she took a closer look at the package, it was wrapped with brown packaging paper and was tied together with twine; Sakura gave a little smile seeing the bright yellow smiley face sticker plastered across the front. The elevator doors dinged at the third floor, her stop. Walking out into the less crowded room filled with desks cops and a few secretaries for those important enough to have offices. Walking over to her desk she tossed out her empty mocha cup and knocked on the door behind, mentally preparing herself for the 'organized mess,' in all honesty she personally didn't know what to make of it. His office was a total pigsty yet he knew exactly where everything was, hell all she needed to do was put the files back when he was done with them and take off the old sticky notes. Absentmindedly studying the brushed glass window with 'Detective Nara Shikamaru' written on it in bold black letters she waited for his reply, after a few more seconds a muffled reply for her to come in was heard through the door. For one thing…what she saw next was not what she expected…

--o--

Shikamaru was not in a good mood. At all. Slice was tip toeing around him in circles, GIVING him clues. Taunting HIM, Nara Shikamaru, the best in New York, and he couldn't even get a fingerprint off the guy. Throwing yet another case file onto the ridiculously tall stacks…this guys pace was accelerating and developing at an extremely alarming rate, and what's sick and wrong about all of this is that he has been out there doing this for years…and the police have just now caught onto it. Putting his head between his hands he massaged his temples with a drawn out 'sigh…' and it doesn't help that the chief of police is riding his ass. A knock at the door jolted his attention and his leg slammed up only to hit the desk he called out a shocked "come in" only to notice that bumping the desk had off balanced the giant stacks of files only to have them crashing down onto him. He gave a muffled yell as he crashed to the floor, with folders upon folders of information on top of him, which is the sight Sakura walked in to. Hearing a gasp and the rushed click of high heels coming towards him, the weight eventually started to lighten.

He smelt wild flowers, vanilla and candy, and he only knew one person in the world who smelt like that. "Sakura," he groaned as she heaved the rest of the heavy folders full of paper off of him, "what's up?" She perked up at that tossing him a careless smile, "package for you 'boss'" she said jokingly helping herself to a chair.

Re-sitting herself back in his chair she tossed me a rather large box about the size of a regular moving box, it was wrapped in brown packaging paper and tied up with twine and had a rather ridiculously large shiny yellow smiley face sticker on the top of the box. "It was on rush" she said carelessly, "I have absolutely no idea what it is." He raised his brows at her lightly laughing, "Well why don't we find out then?" She smiled at him, "well that does seem like quite the idea Shika" she laughed.

Grabbing some scissors he cut through the twine and took off the rapping. It revealed a cardboard box with a slide off lid. Slowly sliding off the lid about half way off a tune started to play, they both recognized immediately, it as happy birthday. Even more intrigued he slid the lid off fully, what met his eyes was something truly grotesque. What looked to be a full skeleton was laid inside the box, Shikamaru heard Sakura gasp but all that he could see were the two Polaroids taped on the brow line of the skull that rested safely tucked away facing upward, its two empty eye sockets looking up at him, as if blaming him for their tragic end. Grabbing a tissue he carefully picked them up.

The first one was of a young blond girl, appearing in her early twenties hanging upside down from what looked to be a meat hook, blood dripping down her naked body from her fatal, and appeared to be slow killing wounds, on the back of the picture it was written _'Ino Yamanaka, age 23, height 5.7, hair blond, eyes blue'_ The next was of a bowl of stew, on the back he wrote _'__absolutely delish'_. Shikamaru visibly gagged, replacing the Polaroids into the box he picked up his desk phone to call front desk, explaining the situation as quickly as possible to Tenten; he instructed her to send up CSI to go over and document the new evidence. Looking back down at the poor girls remains I noticed that there was an envelope taped to the side of the box. Ripping it off without disturbing anything, he opened it, and with his rotten luck it wasn't even sealed, figures that Slice would be too smart to make such a careless mistake, he obviously knows that the DNA analysis would have gotten saliva verification off the envelope if he had sealed it. Reading the contents of the short letter Shikamaru became terrified for Sakura's safety because of what it had said.

"_Detective, my dear play mate, I deeply hope that you enjoyed my gift. I just wanted to celebrate you aging yet another year with the title of 'super detective' attached to your name. _

_But I wonder detective, how are you so great, when you haven't even caught me yet. Maybe I will even manage to destroy your title as well as your love. Well happy birthday, Nara, and do tell your Delicious pink secretary that I love her new perfume; it reminds me of Ino-Chan. And make sure she knows that she'll be seeing me soon. I always did love a bit of a chase._

_Ta-Ta… for now,_

"_Z"…_

_Or so they call me… _

"_Slice."_

Grimly, the Detective looked up to see Sakura's concerned eyes looking up at him. Worried for his close friend, he spoke, worry for her life reflected on each word.

**"Sakura…you're his next target."**

--o--

input please!!

just press the little purple button down here...

REVIEW please T.T


End file.
